Mein Teil
by Kiheada.Ray.T
Summary: Because you are what you eat and you know what it is. One-shot, part of Schadenfreude. Eruri.


**Mein Teil**

**Disclaimer: Nein.**

**Warning: Major character deaths, graphic violence, feels, and hints of smut. **

_Inspired by Rammstein's song with this lovely gem of a sentence: "Denn du bist was du isst und ihr wisst was es ist"_ _(Because you are what you eat and you know what it is.) As well as this comic ( post/71321552661/whoa-irwin-did-you-got-infected-or-something) on tumblr which made me dream. This will be broken up into random segments because I cannot deal with anything more._

* * *

><p><em>My Part<em>

His arm grew back.

That was the first sign. Levi stared at the newly formed right arm, still steaming as it healed. Erwin looked up and their eyes met.

The Commander smirked, blue eyes cutting into Levi down to the bone.

_No_

"No."

Everyone was screaming. It was all around him as Levi stood on the battlefield. The Survey Corps had turned upon the very people they swore to protect. Erwin was before him, coming closer, and Levi kept stepping back until he hit a wall.

"_No_."

"What's wrong?" Erwin's voice was velvet soft as he stopped just an inch in front of the Captain, placing a hand on his cheek. Levi's eyes were wide, frightened, confused, and desperate.

"You better kill me now, because if you fuck me I'll never want to die." Levi breathed, body shaking from the touch.

Erwin smirked. "Oh really?" he whispered, leaning close.

Levi thought it was the end. Erwin would kill him here.

The kiss was unexpected, but welcome. The roaming hands made him moan. Erwin's skin was burning as his fingers drifted along the flesh of Levi's chest, down to his hips, wrapping around the bulge in his pants. Levi's body submitted easily as he was fucked into the wall, his friends and comrades dying around him because of the man whose dick was in his ass.

But he didn't care. He loved this man more than life itself, and one day, he vowed to save him.

* * *

><p>Levi remained at Erwin's side as his second-in-command. He watched the destruction plaguing humanity with cold eyes. Erwin was taking control from the inside, overthrowing everything in his way to power. The Military Police wisely chose his side over the resistance.<p>

It always unnerved him, the way Erwin would sometimes look at him. That prowling hunger of a hunter, the prey caught in the midst of a predator, pervaded his every thought as Erwin stalked forward, testing the boundaries.

"Why are you so afraid of dying? You weren't before." Erwin asked smoothly, those eyes holding Levi. "You threw yourself into battle, never thinking about whether you would survive."

"It's different now." Levi grumbled, although he couldn't hide the flash of fear on his face. Every day he wondered if Erwin would decide to kill him. He was Humanity's Strongest, titan slayer, the most renowned killer humanity had to offer.

And now he was the titan's pet, under Erwin's control.

"Oh? How so." Erwin's expression betrayed a knowledge Levi dreaded to see. The man was smart. Too smart. He smiled like he knew every secret in the world and was just waiting, _waiting_ to watch it all burn down.

"I didn't really care about my life back then. Now I do." Levi answered him.

"Why is that?"

Levi dropped all pretenses, expression softening, pleading as he stepped forward, craning his neck to meet Erwin's eyes. "I don't know, I just don't want to leave you."

Erwin smiled, holding another secret.

* * *

><p>Levi was grabbed and shoved onto a wagon, held by people he once knew. He cried out, struggling in their grip, hand reaching. Erwin's back was to him, but he tuned slowly at the noise, with that same hideous smile. The expression changed to a frown as he bolted out of the door.<p>

"ERWIN!" Levi called. _Don't let them take me. I don't want to be away from you. Please._

The Commander and a few others gave chase, but the wagon was moving too fast and the resistance had soldiers to distract them. Soon they reached the point of no return, and Erwin stopped. Levi watched as he faded from view, that same wretched smile slowing forming on his lips.

* * *

><p>"What the <em>fuck<em> is your problem?" Levi yelled, face to face with Eren fucking Jaeger, leader of the resistance. Of course the kid would kidnap him. Everyone knew he chose to stay by Erwin's side. Everyone knew where his loyalty lay.

Eren looked like the dangerous man Levi knew he was capable of being, eyes fierce, mouth curled into a snarl, dried blood crusting on his clothing. Mikasa was holding Levi at bay, and he saw Armin standing nearby.

"I could ask the same of you. What the hell were you doing with him?" Eren growled. The vicious quality to Eren's tone took Levi by surprise.

"What's with the tough act?" Levi grumbled.

"It's not an act. I killed a man when I was a child, and I've been killing ever since. We don't have time for charades in this war." Eren spat.

"You would really kill him?" Levi challenged.

"Of course. Just like I killed Reiner, Bert, Annie, and Ymir. He's a titan. Once I've killed them all I'll chop my own head off." Eren told him resolutely.

"Then you know why I stayed behind."

Eren held a blade to Levi's neck, and memories of his first encounter with Erwin flooded to his mind. "You have two options, you can join us against him or we'll kill you for being a traitor." Eren was serious, angry at Levi for staying with Erwin.

He couldn't die now, not like this. His words from that day came back to him. "Fine. I'll join you."

From one lie to the next.

* * *

><p>He found Hange sitting in a room, face dull compared to the usual excited expressions. The scientific soldier had joined with Eren when they fled, leaving Levi behind.<p>

"What do you think?" Levi asked quietly.

"I believe he's a lost cause."

"So that's it?"

"What side are you really on?" Hange asked.

"I'm on your side, I've always been."

"You know, you could be our spy. Corrupt him from the inside." Hange abruptly suggested.

Levi scowled. "He'll know the second I step through the door. He wouldn't believe you let me go, or that I escaped. He'll just give me that stupid smirk that says he knows everything. Besides, I was already doing that when you shitheads dragged me away."

They sat in silence, mourning the loss of a man who once inspired them, eyes boring into the floor, hands resting on their knees, barely daring to breathe.

"Soon it'll be over." Hange spoke quietly.

"Yeah." Levi muttered in agreement.

* * *

><p>Levi didn't think Eren was stupid enough to trust his motives, but he played the part well. He truly wanted to save Erwin, to see the man changed into his former self. He wanted to go back, before this all started, and stay there.<p>

They trained and planned for the big day. The stand-off between humanity and the titans was counting down to its final hours.

Erwin infiltrated the secret base of the resistance with ease. Of course, Levi always knew he was there, watching.

Levi took him to his bed while the others were strategizing in the main room.

"You're such a good spy, Levi." Erwin murmured, running his hands through Levi's hair. The man remained quiet, thinking about his last chance. "The final battle is tomorrow. What do you think will happen?"

"Eren is good. He knows what he's doing. They have a plan." Levi answered. Erwin gave him a kiss as a reward, shedding their clothes.

"Is it a good plan?" Erwin drawled, not even pretending to care. His hands roamed Levi's body, more kisses were placed on his neck, lips, jaw, chest.

"I believe he'll kill you if he has the chance."

Erwin gave him that smirk, shoving deep inside as he spoke. "And I believe I _will_ kill him when I have the chance." Levi blinked, emotions threatening to burst loose. "Oh, am I giving you that stupid smirk again?"

Before he could think to take it back, Levi spoke. "Fuck me good Erwin, like it's our last time together." Erwin's eyes stared knowingly into his.

"If it _was_ the last time, I would tell you how much I would miss you." Erwin murmured across his skin. "What would you say to me?"

"That I love you…and I would miss you too."

"What will you miss the most?" Erwin leered, thrusting and rolling his hips for emphasis.

Levi wanted to make a joke about how he'd miss Erwin's dick, but the words wouldn't come. "You." He whispered. Erwin knew what he meant: the way he used to be, the man he once was.

They both knew it was their last night together. Either way, Levi was going to die tomorrow.

When Levi was sleeping, Erwin pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I miss it too." He whispered. He would never know if Levi heard him or not.

* * *

><p>The next day they met on the battlefield. Erwin lead his soldiers in front of the titans, while Eren stood in front of the resistance, Levi by his side. After a moment, Levi and Erwin approached each other in the center.<p>

Everyone expected a final show-down, a fight to the finish. Eren was counting on Levi's strength, just as they had counted on his titan abilities in the past.

Levi dropped his blades and the resistance gasped in shock, murmuring amongst themselves. Erwin slowly picked up a blade, meeting Levi's stare, who gave a sharp nod.

He should have fallen on his sword a long time ago, should have died when Erwin gave him the chance. He knew that now.

Erwin shoved the blade through his chest. With a choking wet sound, blood spurting from his mouth, Levi slumped forward and Erwin kneeled to hold him in his arms. Eren stepped forward, outraged, but Hange stopped him from interfering before giving a salute, Armin following, and Mikasa, and soon Eren was well. The rest of the troops, on both sides, saluted in unison. The sound resounded in the field, echoing all around.

"Look, they're saluting you, captain." Erwin whispered in Levi's ear.

Levi glanced in front of him to see the remaining soldiers of the Survey Corps and Military Police saluting, and then turned his head to see Hange and the rest of the 104th squad standing proud with their salutes, along with the entire resistance.

Erwin pulled the blade out, leaning down, and Levi closed the distance in a kiss, closing his eyes to never open them again. When Levi's lips stopped moving against his own, feeling his last breath between them, Erwin laid his body on the ground.

Hange came forward, staring at Erwin with a sharp, deliberate expression, and picked up Levi's body, leaving the battlefield.

In the end, Levi's sacrifice killed Erwin. The battle raged around him but his passion was gone, taken by that last kiss. He barely fought against Eren as he ripped the head from his shoulders, foot planted triumphantly on Erwin's body as he held him by the hair high for all to see.

After Levi's funeral, Hange was never seen again.

Eren killed all of the titans, and then he killed himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

"_Once more you open the door, and you're here in my heart and my heart will go on…"_

Levi walked down a hall, greeting the new recruits as they passed by, and opened the door to Erwin's old office. The Commander smiled up at him, some paperwork scattered across his desk. Levi sat on the desk and they laughed about something.

"_You're here, there's nothing I fear…"_

Erwin's arm was never lost and he was never a titan. They existed in this moment, their heaven, with no future or past. No pain, no sorrow, only each other's smiles.

"_We'll stay forever this way, you are safe in my heart and my heart will go on and on."_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I'm<strong>** so mad I couldn't remember the exact conversations just the gist of what they said and a few measly exchanges but whatever. I woke up crying because of the dream I had and I WAS CRYING WHILE WRITING THIS WAAAAAAA! **_**Titanic**_** and that fucking song makes me turn into a wet mess of emotions every single time, especially that last scene.**


End file.
